


Day 11: A Exhausted Paladin

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 11, Exhaustion, M/M, Older Characters, Older Keith, Overworking, Pneumonia, Post-Battle, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), bronchitis, caretaker shiro, concerned Shiro, older shiro, vldwhumpmas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Eleven: Pneumonia/BronchitisSheith: BronchitisOlder Keith - Aftermath of latest Galra battle, overworked and sick Keith.





	Day 11: A Exhausted Paladin

**Keith’s pov**

I let out a small breath after returning back to the castle since we had returned from dealing with the latest mission against the Galra, it had been a tough few days for us but we finally had the chance to get some rest. I felt exhausted while my head was throbbing a bit, I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for as long as possible. I felt a bit under the weather while I was hoping that I wasn’t coming down with anything, that was the last thing that needed to happen since we were still in the middle of space. I changed into some comfortable clothing before crawling into bed to get some rest until we were needed for something else if any Galra decided to show up at the last minute like the last few times that they had. I was really hoping that they wouldn’t though because I really just wanted to sleep without being woken up by anyone else unless Shiro came into room since it was one that we shared together. We decided to start sharing a room a few years ago since there was no reason to hide that we were in a relationship together especially after finding out that everyone knew already. It made things a lot easier on the both of us though because hiding it was a bit difficult to do especially during the moments that Shiro and I wanted to cuddle when the entire team was hanging out in the lounge. It just happened one day though as I ended up dozing off against him while we were watching one of the weird Altean movies that had been found. That was also how everyone got the confirmation that Shiro and I were actually dating as they apparently were betting about the entire thing also. 

My eyes flickered open at the sound of movement coming from behind me figuring that Shiro was in the room. I shifted slightly moving to sit up while my head continued to throb as it felt like my breathing was off, but I thought that it was nothing since I was just so exhausted. The last few days had been difficult because of the Galra and I just wanted to lay back down to sleep for as long as possible. I rested my head against my knees before a hand appeared on my back suddenly with Shiro’s voice 

“Keith? Are you okay?” 

Turning my head a bit, I glanced up at him as I thought that this wasn’t anything major 

“Yeah... just tired...” 

Shiro didn’t look convinced, but he just nodded before placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head 

“Get some rest, we don’t have to do anything else for the rest of the day okay? We can take it easy for the next few days.” 

I nodded moving to lay back down as Shiro placed the blanket over my shoulders as I buried myself into it since I wasn’t going to fight the exhausted feeling that was looming over my head. I was close to dozing off when Shiro moved to climb into the bed after a few minutes before I snuggled into him as his arm rested against my waist like it normally does when we are laying like this. My head rested against his chest since Shiro always somehow ended up being my pillow during the middle of the night mostly because we got pretty cuddly when we slept. It didn’t take me long to fall back asleep though since it was getting pretty hard to keep my eyes open plus Shiro was warm and the reason why I was snuggled into him like this. I just hope that I will be able to sleep properly tonight since I really don’t to have my insomnia to wake me or hear that familiar alarm when it comes to dealing with the Galra, a few days of not having to fight would be nice. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I shifted moving to sit up as a sudden bout of coughing rattled from my chest as it was a bit hard for me to actually get a breath. A hand rested against my back before rubbing was felt against my upper back to help the coughing stop as it did continue for a few minutes, everything hurt and I felt worse than I did earlier. The coughing soon came to a stop as I fell against Shiro’s chest who rested his arm around my side while his hand rested against my forehead 

“You’re a bit warm... How do you feel, Keith?” 

I let out a small groan as I moved closer to him because of the aches and pain that I felt 

“Tired... Everything aches...” 

Shiro rubbed my side gently to give me some comfort as I buried my face into the side of his neck which probably showed how bad I felt. His fingers ran through my hair for a moment 

“Let’s go see, Coran. I have a feeling that this might be bronchitis though.” 

I nodded before Shiro moved to pick me up while the blanket was wrapped around me, I shifted slightly resting my forehead against his neck letting him carry out to go find Coran. I just wanted to stop feeling like this as I felt terrible while being exhausted didn’t help either, staying in bed sounded really good to me, but I knew that I needed to get looked at before that could happen. 

**Shiro’s pov**

It didn’t take long to find Coran as Keith sat on the table while getting looked at to see if my assumption about him having bronchitis was right. The coughing sounded painful as Keith rattled off how he felt to Coran which was like the similar symptoms that someone with bronchitis would have. He was also overworked which would explain why he was so exhausted besides the bronchitis that was affecting him, Keith would need lots of rest, medicine, and some proper TLC until he felt better. A much needed break was needed though since everyone was exhausted even Coran and Allura had the same look on their faces as the rest of the team. It was a good thing that we were able to stock up on medicine from the space mall since we had gone there for pick up a few things that everyone needed. Keith probably wasn’t going to be happy about having to take the medicine though since it’s the one thing that he always hated taking. Rest was also another struggle for him because of how stubborn he could be about it sometimes, but I had a feeling that Keith wasn’t going to argue about it this time. Especially since he looks like he is about to fall asleep at any moment. 

I thanked Coran as I would see if something light could be made for him to eat later which hopefully would help make him feel a bit better. There was a chance that Keith was going to be pretty cranky though since he can get like that when he is feeling sick like this, he may be twenty-five by now, but there are times when he acts like a young child especially when he is feeling pretty bad. Keith had dozed off while Coran and I were talking as I would have to carry him back to the room once more, but I wasn’t going to mind. He needed someone to take care of him and I was going to make sure that he would get the TLC that was seriously needed. I fixed the blanket around his shoulders before picking him up once more to start the walk back to the room. I made sure that I didn’t wake him up though since I would be faced with a very cranky Keith if I did that, plus dealing with his crankiness was the last thing that any of us wanted to deal with. I just hope that this bronchitis won’t last forever though because I know that after about three days, Keith will want to be up and walking around since he hates sitting still for too long. 

With a small breath, we reached the room before I laid Keith down in the bed who was sound asleep once again. I fixed the blanket before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead without waking him since rest was the one thing that he needed the most right now plus the medicine that Coran gave him was helping him sleep a lot better to. There was a chance that Keith most likely would be asleep for a few hours possibly longer, but I was glad that he was getting rest for now. I made sure that medicine and food would be ready for him once he would wake up though, but for now I’m going to let Keith use myself as a pillow once more while I watch over him to make sure that he doesn’t get any worse. 


End file.
